Future Legacy
by CourtneyElizaDiena
Summary: After 4 years of peace, an ancient enemy has escaped its prison; causing a civil war within Demon World and threatening destruction of the Human World. Mirai Kurenai is a psychic with rare abilities that are being enhanced by the ancient being's awakening. Can Yusuke and his friends help the psychic control her growing powers and defeat their most powerful foe?


**Summary:** After 4 years of peace, an ancient enemy has escaped its prison; causing a civil war within Demon World and threatening destruction of the Human World. Mirai Kurenai is a psychic with rare abilities that are being enhanced by the ancient being's awakening. Can Yusuke and his friends help the psychic control her growing powers and defeat their most powerful foe? [Takes place after Anime ending].

Yu Yu Hakusho is one of my all-time favorite anime from my childhood. I recently re-watched the series and I've always wanted to write a fanfic for it, so I'm going to attempt to do so. Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Tremors**

Mirai let out a yawn and slumped in her desk. The professor's lecture was especially boring today and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. _Just five more minutes and it'll finally be over._ Those last five minutes ticked by way too slowly and she was about to drift off before she heard the professor's booming voice announce that class was over and that they should study their material for the test next week. Mirai got up and quickly swung her backpack on and dashed out of the classroom. A renewed sense of energy returned to her as she got farther away from the room, the building, and then the campus itself. She was a college student studying psychology, hoping to one day become a therapist, but she hated school. The material was easy and she liked it, but the lectures drained the life out of her. Being forced to socialize with others in her classes also sapped her stamina. She didn't hate people exactly, she just preferred to be alone and she loved quiet places. Spending too much time with people in loud environments was just exhausting.

After she made it to her apartment, she hung her backpack on a hangar nailed to the wall and flung her body onto her bed. She closed her eyes to rest for a while and collect her thoughts. Today, she was getting to see her little sister Yuki after two whole months of being apart. The reason why she had stopped visiting her sister for so long was because for some unknown circumstance, her psychic abilities had been rapidly growing in power and had become difficult to restrain. She had been afraid of accidentally hurting her sister if a flare up were to occur during one of her visits. Before her psychic powers had started acting haywire, Mirai had heard a voice she didn't recognize speaking in her mind. It was a man's voice, deep and resounding inside her skull. She could tell this person possessed tremendous power because when he spoke to her, she could feel a strong, menacing aura engulfing her body. The amount of energy that flowed through her being was so overwhelming that she was frozen in place during that person's invasion into her head. _You are the one I've been looking for_ , the voice had said to her. After that, the psychic powers she had worked so hard to control and lock away for all these years busted forth and were released. Since then, she could barely contain her spirit energy from releasing and causing tremors that were slowly growing in magnitude. After a week of these disasters, she had rushed to Master Katsuki's temple in the forest for his help in reducing and sealing her psychic abilities. After a month, she had returned and started back to college. She then let another month almost pass by before calling her sister for a visit. She had to wait in order to make sure her powers were truly sealed and it was safe.

Mirai didn't understand what was going on inside her after that strange voice and she didn't intend to try and find out. She just wanted to ignore it now that her powers were contained again. She wanted to keep moving on with her life.

She finally opened her eyes after relaxing for about twenty minutes and got up out of bed. She then walked over to her dresser's mirror to look herself over before she left to see Yuki. Her pure, silver eyes stared loathingly back at her. She had always stood out to people because of the striking contrast between her unusual bright eyes, pale skin, and jet-black hair. _I look like some kind of demon_ , she thought, frowning at her reflection. Mirai picked up a brush and ran it through her thick, long hair a few times to tame it and shifted the raven locks to hang down over her right shoulder. _Okay, that should be fine._ She then placed the brush back down on the dresser and left her apartment.

As she walked down the street, she texted her sister that she was on her way and smiled when Yuki texted back a message that told her to hurry. Mirai looked all around her at the people and vehicles bustling by. So many people, they gave her anxiety. She shoved her phone in her pocket and clasped her hands together in front of her, trying to make herself smaller, hopefully less noticeable.

She was almost to the bus stop when she suddenly felt a consciousness touching the boundaries of her mind, gently piercing through. Startled at the contact, she immediately froze on the spot. Her heart started pounding inside her chest and a shiver ran down her spine. _Please don't let it be that voice_. However, she could sense that it wasn't the same person who had spoken to her two months ago and caused her powers to resurface. Although this being seemed strong, she did not feel that same aura from before. _Who the hell is this?_ She closed her eyes and focused on the presence, trying to trace the person's location. Once she found it, she rammed the invading consciousness out of her head with a powerful penetrating force of her own, but the person managed to block her counterattack. She then quickly opened her eyes and turned just in time to see a black blur immediately disappear from atop a building a short distance from where she stood. _Who was that? They were fast as hell…_

The presence was gone and Mirai just stood baffled in place, still staring at the roof of the building. _Who could that have been?_

Whoever they were, they had been able to invade her mind with almost the same ease as that voice from two months ago. However, based on how the person lingered, brushing against her boundaries and slowly entering her mind, they had seemed to be attempting to read her thoughts, rather than attack her. _Why?_ Mirai shuddered and bit her lower lip, trying to compose herself. She then breathed in deeply, held it, and let it go. She repeated the process several times more. Once calmed, she made her way to the bus stop.

When she arrived at her sister's house and rang the doorbell, Yuki instantly threw open the door and flung herself at Mirai. "I've missed you so much!" the younger girl squealed with delight, hugging her older sister tightly. Mirai returned the hug. "I've missed you too, sorry I couldn't visit sooner."

"Its fine, I know you had things that you needed to take care of." Yuki let go of her sister, stepped back, and smiled at her. Yuki was 16 years old and so innocent looking. She was short with a gentle face, long dark hair, and brown eyes. The two looked nothing alike; in part, because they were half-siblings with the same dad, but different mothers. Mirai's mother had died from cancer when she was three years old and she didn't really remember her. Her father and her mother's best friend had then sought comfort in each other to cope with their grief, fell in love, and a year later, Yuki was born. Their marriage came after her birth. For a time, they were a happy family. However, when Mirai was 12, a tragic accident took both of their parents' lives, leaving her and Yuki to be cared for by their grandmother. Sadly, that grandmother had grown to hate Mirai following their parents' death.

"Grandma isn't here right now by the way," Yuki said, noticing that her sister was hesitating at the door-step, a solemn expression on her face. Mirai sighed in relief and came inside.

"How has school been for you so far?" Mirai asked her as they sat down in the living room together. "It's been great, I like most of my classes and teachers," Yuki replied enthusiastically. "How's college?"

"It's alright, I like learning the material, but the lectures are boring and put me to sleep. Also…being surrounded by so many people in one place unnerves me."

Yuki chuckled. "Yup, I bet. I know you hate being in crowded rooms. By the way, what was your extra training with Master Katsuki about exactly? Did your powers return or something?"

Mirai's expression immediately hardened at the question. She knew Yuki meant no harm and was just curious, but talking about her psychic powers was always a painful subject. Her younger sister was a psychic as well, but her abilities weren't as strong and destructive as her own. Yuki also had control over her power and used it occasionally when she was too lazy to get up to fetch something. After a moment of silence between them, Mirai finally replied, "Yeah, but things have been efficiently taken care of; everything is fine now."

As if what she had just said triggered it, a sharp pain instantly cut through her head. Mirai winced and grit her teeth. "Mirai, are you okay?" she heard Yuki say as she felt her sister place a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, I just suddenly developed a headache," Mirai replied, now gripping the sides of her head as the sharp pain turned into a vicious ache inside her skull.

"I'll go get you some medicine for it," Yuki said. Her sister then got up and left towards the kitchen. Mirai was now doubling over as the throbbing in her brain increased. After a few seconds more, a shock ran through her body as she felt the familiar presence of the voice from two months ago. _No, please stop,_ she thought. However, she couldn't fight back. Her body froze, an oppressive aura spreading within her. The voice then reverberated within her mind. _Why are you fighting my gift to you?_ The voice asked her. _You can't avoid this…_

After that last statement the voice instantly cut off and the pain gradually began to subside. However, Mirai could feel the tingling sensation that alerted her to her resurfacing powers. She screamed and Yuki came running out of the kitchen with a pill bottle in her hand. "Mirai, is it worse? I have medicine for it." Her little sister's voice was steeped in worry.

"Yuki, I'm sorry, but I need to go!" Mirai frantically said, and then dashed for the door. As she brought up her hand to open it, a clear force of energy blasted the door off its hinges. Mirai ran straight out of the house, hearing her sister yell out her name as she rushed down the block, trying to get away from the houses. Her hands were incrementally pulsating and turning warm as she was getting closer to the edge of town. She did her best to contain it, but before she passed over the line that broke into a small forest, her entire body was palpitating and she could feel the vibrating energy of everything around her. The experience was overwhelming and disorienting, making her trip and fall onto her hands and knees. She then cried out as the ground beneath her began to tremble.

* * *

Botan flung open the doors to Koenma's office in a panic. "Koenma sir, you told me to report straight to you if those tremors caused by that abnormal energy from two months ago were to happen again, and just about an hour ago, one occurred just outside of a small town!"

"This is bad. The last one caused damage to several buildings within the vicinity of the occurrence and ten people were injured, but thankfully no one died." The Spirit World prince's face was somber. "I believe these strange tremors in the Human World are the result of Nataku's awakening. However, I don't think he is causing them directly. He is still in Demon World wreaking havoc according to our most recent intel."

Koenma paused, staring hard at the pile of papers on his desk. He then looked back up at Botan after a moment and sighed before continuing. "According to recent evidence that has been uncovered, Nataku's awakening seems to have triggered an enhancement in the powers of a specific human psychic. It may be a similar occurrence as to when the barrier was being opened over four years ago, causing an augmented spiritual awareness in some individuals that led to their specific psychic abilities."

"But why would hebe effecting one human psychic in particular?" the blue-haired Shinigami asked, her magenta eyes filled with fear.

Koenma grimaced as he said, "I don't want what I'm thinking to be true, because if it is, things for that human girl will not turn out well. She is exhibiting similar abilities to _him_ and it is obvious that she can't control these powers. Nevertheless, she is an innocent girl and we need to try and help her."

"Koenma, since you are referring to this psychic as _she_ , I am guessing you were able to find out who she is?" Botan asked, worry mixed with slight curiosity was evident on her face.

"Yes, the psychic's name is Mirai Kurenai. We are going to need Yusuke's help in finding and retrieving her. I also think it's finally time to be honest with him about what has been happening in Demon World these past two months. The friends he cares about in both worlds might lose their lives in this battle."

* * *

 **A/N:** This first chapter is pretty short, but the following ones will be longer.

 **Updated: 06/18/2018**


End file.
